


There Is Nothing More Than I Want Here

by Nihonkikuasa211



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: 1x14 Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihonkikuasa211/pseuds/Nihonkikuasa211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is nothing more than I want here," Christa whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is Nothing More Than I Want Here

**Author's Note:**

> There was so much love in the scene in the beginning of the episode I probably could have written ten pages about it. What kind of man actually thinks about making his partner breakfast the morning after the act? One with emotional intimacy with that person. Perhaps I am relationship illiterate, but I thought that was very romantic and tells of the bond Neal has with Christa.

_There Is Nothing More Than I Want Here_

Christa watched as Neal slept. She could hear his breathing, deep in sleep and almost causing her to fall back into the blissful sense of dreamless that she had been in before. But she continued to watch him. When she had arrived in Angels, she had never thought she would find herself in bed with one of her mentors. She didn’t think of the amazing spark that would course through her when they had first kiss, or the feel of his hands, so gentle they almost weren’t there, against her waist. Christa hadn’t thought that she would ever feel this way again. _I wanted nothing more than to be the best doctor I could be,_ Christa thought as she continued to watch Neal’s sleeping form. _That is what I told him myself._ She remembered of how she had felt when they had entered his apartment. They hadn’t even made it to the door before they began to kiss again, a sweet and beautiful smile on Neal’s lips that she had yet to see before, Christa smiling as well as their lips met again.

            The blond resident remembered of how laughter had emerged from her lips as they continued to kiss, happiness bubbling inside her – so much that she thought she wouldn’t be able to breathe. Christa could feel Neal’s happiness too as they continued to kiss. So gentle and loving, as if he was putting his entire being into kissing her. Soon she had removed her coat, and his shirt fell to the ground. They continued to kiss lovingly, the emotions and ever-present feelings inside them breaking apart into the kisses that they shared. Christa remembered smiling as Neal kissed the corner of her lips, pressing into her neck gently as she touched the nape of his neck tenderly. _I never thought it would ever be like this,_ Christa thought as she gently combed through a strand of Neal’s dark hair, slightly against his neck as she moved his hand to his chest. The attending appeared to wake, for his hand that Christa came to know as his found hers.

            Although Christa wouldn’t directly admit it, she loved watching Neal sleep. There was something about the male doctor sleeping, with his eyes closed and asleep where dreams could only follow that made her heart fill with fondness for this man. They had both held each other after sex, her with her hands wrapped around his and his arm around hers.

          Christa wouldn’t mention of how after she had watched Neal fall asleep, his arm loosening slightly as his dark brown eyes – his beautiful dark brown eyes – closed, she had softly stroked his cheek and pressed her forehead against his own, just as he did hours before when they had first kissed. For a moment, the blond resident stayed where she was listening to Neal’s deep breathing and his warmth felt against her body before she kissed him, lovingly and slowly, on his lips. She kissed his hair for a mere moment, listening to the sound of Neal’s heart against his chest. Christa had watched him sleep, love clouding in her blue eyes as she began to touch his hair again.

            “I’ll make you something,” Neal started to say. If it had been any other moment, Christa would have laughed. Instead, she smiled and told him that they didn’t have time. _So loving,_ she thought as she stared at Neal. _So loving…enough that you were about to make me breakfast._

She stroked the skin of his back, wanting nothing more to stay simply there with him. Christa watched as Neal looked at her, fondness in his eyes as their gazes connected. Their kiss was sweet and not full of passion. It was simply describing the emotions that they had, and continued to have. The blond resident started to caress Neal’s hair again, combing the dark strands as he kissed her soundly.

            “I have nothing more than I want here,” Christa whispered.

            She felt a smile against her lips as he cupped her face in his hands.

            _There is nothing more than I want here,_ Christa thought.

            As she and Neal began to slowly repeat the activities of last night, Christa believed she had never felt more peaceful.


End file.
